The Death of a Sunny Rain
by RoseKey
Summary: The Galaxy Far Far Away from Flames point of view, it makes the galaxy a far messier place. Two Jedi are trying not to think of Bandomeer, as their Flames react in unhealthy ways. Anakin and Obi-Wan are both Skies, fighting over the same Element.


**KHR Crossovers**

**The Death of a Sunny Rain/ How Qui-Gon would be a horrible Guardian (Phantom Menace)**  
** Summary: Two Jedi are trying not to think of Bandomeer, as once again, their Flames react in unhealthy ways. Anakin is a Sky, with Sun and Storm secondaries. A Sky Jinn's Sunny-Rain really likes. Subtly insulting Obi's Flames, who have been courting Jinn's for years, only to end up with a brittle half-bond. Waiting for years, to be accepted by its chosen Rain was one thing, said Rain choosing another Sky in mid-court is quite another. A rival Sky, that's already strong, and makes its Sky tense, and bristle with the inherit challenge.**

**Notes: This chapter relies heavily on KHR fanon, specifically, Flames interactions. May come across as a little strong. It is, basically Star Wars, (mostly) cannon events from the Flames perspective. **

"Are we to board?" Obi-Wan softly asked.

Beneath Sith or Jedi awarenss. Inside and out of sight, a flame burned softly as he spoke.

An orange fire, with green and blue stripes and swirls. As if some odd trick of the light, even though no light should be affecting a fire that could only be felt, not seen. Warm, and welcoming. Bigger than life, and almost otherworldly, like the Sky.

Yet, it simmered with a sense of naturalness, with the serenity and peace of a Jedi. Even as it whirled and zapped, and crackling like Lightning. Strong, and fast, and undeterred. With the ever present, undercurrent of a soft, of a calming blue. That pattered like drops of Rain. Smelling of homemade cookies, and ozone. That felt like a friendly hug, and gentle rain showers.

Like all Flames, they whispered and sang. Promising acceptance, and peace, and so many, many things. That could not be named, or stated only felt in words that aren't quite words. As they invited others into the dance of **_Harmony_**. That pulled at ones instincts, at ones thoughts, in a way only a Flame-active, and Aware could truly understand. Because, who could understand the feeling, of cravings not understood slamming in your mind? That didn't make sense, couldn't be explained, only felt.

The desire an Element for a **_Sky_**, or a Sky for an Element. Strong, and incessant, and natural, and inhuman. Singing and rippling with feeling, with thoughts. Want. Want. Want.

There was danger ahead, the Flames knew. They felt, in their core, even as they whispered to the human that was both **Them** and not. They twisted with worry at an unseen threat. Shifting, swirling around, in some facsimile of uneasy pacing, as they sang. Their soft, yet uneasy song.

_Do we go, My **Rain**?_

"The viceroy will meet us." Qui-Gon said, with a nod.

Yet, underneath the human, was also a collection of Flames. A bright, yellow fire, streaked with blue, that was the older Jedi. Twinkling and shinning, glimmering bright with the vibrancy of the now, of the Living Force. The twisted and ebbed flow, that swirled lazing like a cat. Like the sun shining on the wet grass after a summers Rain.

It reached out. Nuzzling the other flame, and wrapping itself inside, with some sort of inverse hug. Not quite the vastness of the orange, but almost as strong, in its own way. As it slowly pressed against the Orange-green-blue, in a dance of Blue and Orange, that seemed so natural and so permanent. Welcoming itself within the other orange folds, and twirling against the blue-green.

_My lead, My **Sky**._ The Rain called, as it showed it's Sky their love and thankfulness. Chiming with fondness, and crackling with amusement.

"Why Naboo, do you think, my young Apprentice? Why blockade this particular planet, when there are so many to choose from, most larger and more likely to feel the effects of such an action?" Qui-Gon questioned.

_What worries you, My **Sky**?_ The Sunny-Rain asked, concerned but undaunted. It did not see any reason to fear. There was no threat.

Obi-Wan was silent, thinking. Even as his Flames called out. Shaking with worry, and agitation, even as they leaned into the Yellow-Blue Flames. Withering, as they motioned for comfort._ Do you feel it, my **Rain**? There's danger ahead._

They were in the process of searched around the ship. Spreading themselves far outside their humans body, with the vastness of _**Sky**_. Incessantly showering, and searching every crack, every previous, within its reach, to no avail. The only reason the Flames were not panicked, was because of prior experience.

_Where? Where is it, My **Rain**? Why is it so cold? Why is it here? Why do I feel this, My **Rain**?_

_Its fine, My **Sky**._ The yellow-blue whispered. Weaving in and out of the amber Flames, teasingly, as they seamlessly tangled and entwined. The Orange eager, hesitating only in concern. The Blue slow, but steady.

Qui-Gon hesitated, for a moment, thinking on the matter. "Come, let's be off."

The Blue-yellow flames drifted closer, within the orange. As they once again entered the dance of Harmony. The bond, that been slowly growing, stronger and more steady, as the years passed, subtly gained one more thread. It was an unusually long courtship, between a **Sky** and it chosen **Guardian/Element/Something**. That sometimes caused the Flames to swirl agitating, out of pure frustration and desire to claim it's **Rain**.

Even now, it was nowhere near finished. The Sunny-Rain flinching at an odd moment, and drawing away. Hesitating, at their closeness, and twitching uneasily. The subtle fray, of a broken almost-Sky, spewing its poison, and trying to taint their **Harmony**.

Still, the Sky understood and accepted, its **Rain's** hesitancy to commit. Was willing to wait until they both were comfortable. The slight twinge of fear, that had been slowly fading, as years passed. It had seen their **Rain's** twining with the **Night-Sky**, a lovingly embrace, even as the human part, the sentient part raged.

Had tried to kill it's **Chosen-Element**.

The Rain-Sun had flinched at the malice, the hate, and ranging of Flames, even as it leaned into the twisted black-orange. Flames shifting, shivering in want, and pain. Trust issues were warranted.

The **Sky** was willing to wait. Accepted it, even. Even as the Sky wilted, at its **Rains** distress. The twisted, with that unnatural twist, with the longing of **Harmony**, that was almost there, but just out of reach. A need that couldn't be denied, that only a Flame-Active was capable of. The **WANT-WANT-WANT** of **Home**, of **Harmony**, of companionship, and family, and so, so much more.

To **hold on**-and **never**-ever **let ago**.

Eventually, the corrupted dance of **Harmony** had broken. As **Rejection** started, and the **Lightning-Sky** proved their power and Harmony.

Had proven their superiority, over their **rival**. Their resolve, to **claim** their **Rain**. Their power to **keep them safe, and sound, and Theirs**.

As if a broken **Night-Sky** could ever truly hold on to it's **Elements**.

"I hope your honored sirs will be comfortable here." The protocol droid, TC-14 stated. "My Master will be with you shortly."

Orange flames cringed, as they accidently touched the metal, in their desire to search the ship. Unfeeling metal, that acted like it was sentient, but held no fire, no emotion of its own. This was why it tried to avoid metal-people. Regular technology was fine, but something about technology that imitated life... So creepy. It sent shivers of unease across the flames.

Yellow-Blue Flames bristled, shifting into a protective embrace. As much as was possible for a non-Sky, and the Sunny-Rain. Possessively curling around their **Sky**, like a python. Defensively rearing up, as if to strike.

They didn't have the wide breath, and agility of Sky. Still, they would protect their **Intended Sky**.

**Stay away!** They hissed at the metallic-unlife. As their **Sky** quivered into their hold.

Qui-Gon watched the droid leave, then joined Obi-Wan at the window.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said.

_Dangers near. Somewhere. Why can't we find it?!_ The Flames asked, desperately. Thankful the fire-less metal-beings had left, but unable to let go of the feeling that nagged at his Flames.

_Be calm, My **Sky**._ The Rainy-Sun soothed. Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't sense anything."

"It's not here, Master. Its not the mission. Its something... elsewhere. Something elusive..."

_I am here, My **Sky**._ The Flames reassured, as the other Jedi put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs."

"Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future-"

"But not at the expense of the present." Qui-Gon waited until his Apprentice was looking at him. "Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan."

His Rainy Flames, however, said a different story to the cold, harsh words and indifferent appearance. They caressed the orange, as they deepened into the entwine. Allowing the **Sky** to draw them deeper, ever deeper into themselves. Those brilliant, lovely orange flames. Gently affirming themselves of the **Sky's** presence, of their care, as they whispered. _Think of me, My **Sky**. I cannot lose another, My **Sky**._

The Orange almost danced. Filling its chosen Guardian with its gentle warmth, with every brush of Flame against Flame. Singing of joy, and love, with only a slight tint of fear. Rejoicing with their **Rain's** affections. Even as they still shifted in agitation at something unseen.

This was their Rain! Their chosen! They had chosen those Flames, before all others. Had **WantedWantedWanted**, so badly. Their Rain cared. So much!

_I will, My **Rain**._

Yellow-Blue purred.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan managed a hesitant smile. "How do you think the viceroy will deal with the chancellors demands?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "These people are cowards. They will not be hard to persuade. Negotiations will be short."

OOO

"I sense an unusual amount of maneuvering for something as trivial as this trade dispute." Qui-Gon jinn said, to Obi-Wan. Not long later.

_Somethings wrong, My **Sky**._ Blue-yellow Flames whispered. Shifting with slight agitation, that was not quite concerned yet, but was certainly on its way.

The Sky paused, churning with thoughtful consideration.

"Perhaps-"

An explosion rocked the room.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked quickly.

D_anger! Danger, my **Rain**!_ The flames cried out. _My **Rain**, do you see it?_

Qui-Gon hesitated. Reaching out, deep within himself, and within the Force. "They've destroyed our ship."

_I'll take care of it, My **Sky**._ The Rain whispered. Guiding their **Sky** behind them, away from the danger. A steady shield, even as their Flames merged into one to combine their search. Scowered over the room as one, just as their human selves did in the Force. It took moments for them to notice the hissing, from the vents.

_There. Danger._ The Blue-yellow Flames noted, with a hiss. Curling possessively, protectively around their intended **Sky**.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's eyes took on a blue, almost fiery tint. "Dioxide."

The Padawan nodded, with a smile. "I'd say this mission is passed negotiation stage."

Even as his Flames calmed, into a more sedate swirling, now that the danger was obvious. Churning with relief, and triumph, and wonder. _Their nothing, My **Intended Rain**._

_As always, My **Sky**._

OOO

Qui-Gon chipped away at the doors, with his lightsaber. His fire flaring hotter, with ever slash, as his determination grew.

Then, the Flames noticed the droids. Immediately thrashing with rage, against the Flame-void of the metallic-creatures, uselessly.

"Master!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Destroyer droids!"

_Threat, My **Rain**! Threat!_

OOO

"Battle droids." Qui-Gon said softly, with surprise. Yellow-blue flames swirling in dismay.

"It's an invasion army." Obi-Wan said.

"It's an odd play for the Federation," Qui-Gon observed. "We've got to warn Naboo and contact the Chancellor."

_With you, My **Rain**._ Obi-Wan nodded. "You were right about one thing, Master. Negotiations were short."

Qui-Gon smiled. _Yes, My **Sky**._

He would never say those words. Even as they were right on the Jedi's lips, on the tips of his Flames, so constantly. Just three, so simple, natural words.

That weren't human. That were strange, and foreign to a humans lips. That represented a concept Jedi would deny, if they knew it was there.

"Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships, and meet down on the planet."

OOO

Qui-Gon Jinn stepped forward. "Are you Queen Amidala of the Naboo?"

Yellow-blue Flames rushed her, then ran back to their human. Questioningly surging against the stranger, then retreating.

_Who are you? _They whisper. Uncaring, and rude. _Who are you?_

The Queen hesitated. "Who are you?"

Even as the merky, almost colorless (or at least indistinguishable) flames of an Unactive, shiifted around uneasily, inside her. Even with the wierd mix of slow and jerky. The low, almost soundless song of worry, and alarm, tinged with fear and protectiveness. Even as they shifted away from the rushing Flames.

Not different than anyone else's in the Queen's entourage. With the exceptions of the security personal, and one of the handmaidens.

The Yellow-blue slowly calmed, at the Queen's Flames, as they tried to jerk away from his. With the sloppy, muted movements of an **UnActive** Flame. Weak, slow, irrevelent, easily overpowered. No **Will**.

_No threat._ They scoffed, dismissing the colorless-Flame, and then moving on to the next one.

The Queen was surronded by handmaidens, as well as security. All but one handmaiden, were colorless, twitching and cowering before its Fire. No more a threat than the Queen.

The security's **Fire** bristled, indignantly, trying to wrap themselves around the noncombat, protectively. Still, they churned, uneasily, knowing they wouldn't be able to resist the Yellow-Blue.

That if the Sunny-Rain chose, they would fall before their **Will**.

A few of them were close to **Alighting** their fire. To breaching the gap from Colorless **Unactive**, to **Active**. Which was common for fighters. Still, the jump hadn't been done yet. So they twisted away from his Flames, cowering before their Might.

The orange twisted in empathy and agitation, but stayed still.

_Is this necessary, My **Rain**?_ It asked, uneasily. Not quite feeling the message of the Sunny-Rain and Colorless' song, through the safe, secure blanket of **Harmony**, between a **Rain** and **Sky**, that even now, held him firm.

The **Sky** would never feel threatened by it's **Rain**. Could never.

Still, they could feel the Colorless' fear. To some extent, could hear the inherit threat and indifference. Even if most of the message was lost between the void of the Non-Flames, between Flames.

_Of course, My_ **Sky**. The Rainy-Sun comforted. Wrapping around the Sky, in a way that would dampen it's senses. Shielding it's actions further from view.

Then the Sunny Rain reached the last handmaiden, Padme... and shuddered. None were quite so catching as this one. That was definitely **Active**, but not **Useful**. Blue, yellow, green, red, and two different shades purples, all bunched together, like a colorful weave, and streaked with purple (one shade-Cloud). Sending shivers of unease and alarm. It felt wrong, to the Yellow-blue. Repulsing, disgusting. Dangerous (not threatening exactly, but...).

**Wrong**. It whispered to her Flames. Low, and dangerous. **Twisted. Evil. Abomination. Leave us!**

"Ambassadors from the supreme chancellor." The Master Jedi said. "We seek an audience with you, Your Highness."

Then resolutely deciding to ignore that awful, unnatural symphony. They, like all Flames tended to ignore all **non-Actives** anyway. But there was a difference to flittering in and out, not recognizing their presence any more than a plant. And to willfully parting, gliding around those awful Flames, willing themselves not to touch, or be felt in turn.

It felt horrible. And the proud Sunny-Rain bristled at the indignanty!

"Clear the way!" The droid yelled, making the rest of the droid-congregate known.

The two Jedi quickly dispatched the battle droids. Sunny-Rain, and Rainy-Lightning-Sky lashing, with each strike, eash parry of a lightsaber.

Qui-Gon faced the Queen. "Your Highness, I am Qui-Gon Jinn and my companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights as well as ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassadors." Sio Bibble observed. His colorless Flames flittering unease, but steadily in-place, they would not falter. _Get away!_

Yellow-Blue gave a short, almost malicious playful rush against the Governor's Flames. _Make me!_

"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon said, eyes directed at the Queen.

Even as his yellow-blue sung with indifference, as it pressed against the colorless Flame, threateningly. _Don't get in the way. _

"Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

"We can't," Captain Panaka explained, stepping forward. His stiff, yellow flames pulsing in unease. "They've knocked out all our communications."

An alarm sounded.

"Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked, looking around.

The Captain nodded. "In the main hanger, this way."

"The Queen's personal transport," Panaka whispered to the Jedi Master, as they entered the hanger.

"That will do." Qui-Gon nodded. In the distance, alarm sirens wailed. "Your Highness. Under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The Queen shook her head. "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

_Never! My **territory**! **Mine**!_ It raged, distastefully. All the while trying to avoid the Sunny-Rain, and sometimes burning strands that drifted too close (not Scorching), making its presense known and clear.

"I don't think so," Qui-Gon responded, locking eyes. "The Trade Federation has other plans. They will kill you if you stay."

_**Unclean**! **Infidel**! You'll listen to US._ The Flames threatened, as they flared. It's **Will** growing higher.

Sio Bibble pushed to the Queen's side. "They wouldn't dare!"

**Never! Never!** The Governor's colorless Flames snarled. Sharpening, deepening, until they were almost Colored. Even as they thrashed with panic, and anger. Not quite rage, that was a **Colored** Flames emotion, but the beginning was there.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal!" Captain Panaka pointed out. "They can't afford to kill her!"

The Queen looked from face to face, traces of uncertainty flashing in her eyes. Her colorless fire twisting, thrashing at nothing in agitation.

"The situation is not what it seems." Qui-Gon pressed. "There is something else going on, Your Highness. There is no logic to the Federation's actions. My instincts tell me they will destroy you."

_You will come with us._ The Sunny-Rain declared. Pressing, and insistent. Eager to dominate, to subjugate. To express its **Will** over this lessor, **Will-less**, Flame.

**Scorching.**

The colorless Flame screeched in alarm. As it tried to fight, to resist the **Will** of this dreadful **Sun**. Only to quickly bend, cracking at the attention. Fizzling, with the burns of Scorching.

After all, no colorless Fire could resist Colored Flames. Otherwise they would be Colored themselves, and the point moot.

It was also a good thing, to the Sunny-Rain. That Flames could feel, and interact with Flames. But it wasn't quite sight either. So, the **Sky** could barely sense what it's **Rain** was doing, not without **Harmony**. Certainly not enough to make a judgement either way.

A shadow of alarm crossed Sio Bibble's face, as the Jedi talked. "Your Highness," he talked slowly. "Perhaps you should reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to take our side on this matter. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

_Please, save yourself._ The almost colored, colorless Flames pleaded to a certain handmaiden's Flames. Trying to take refuge in their depth, as if the Multi-Fire was **Sky**, and not the mix that it was. Even as he looked at the Queen, with pleading eyes.. "Be safe, be well. I fear for you."

"Getting passed their blockade is impossible, Your Highness- even if we were to get off the planet! An escape attempt is too dangerous-"

"Your Highness, I will stay here, and do what I can," Sio Bibble interrupted, shaking his head at Panaka. "They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain some semblance of order. But you must leave-"

_I will stay. I will protect what is yours, My **not-Sky**._

Queen Amidala brought up her hand sharply to silence the debate. Turning from her governor and head of security and the Jedi, she looked towards her handmaidens, gathered around her. "Either choice presents great risk to all of us..." She said softly, looking from face to face.

_What should I do? My **not-Sky**._ The colorless Flames of the Queen whispered into the multi-colored Flames.

Qui-Gon watched the exchange, puzzled. what was the Queen seeking?

The handmaidens glanced at one another. Finally, Padme spoke. "We are brave, Your Highness."

_Fine! I'll protect My **Territory** from **Far**!_

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon urged.

_Be quick about it!_ The Sunny Flames snapped.

Queen Amidala straightened, with a nodd. "So be it. I will plead our case before the Senate." She glanced at Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

_Be well, Close-One._ The multi-Flames whispered, to the Governors.

OOO

"We should abort!" The pilot yelled, as the ship was rocketed by explosions. "Our shields won't take much more of this!"

"Do you have a Cloaking Device?" Jinn asked.

"This is not a warship!" Panaka snapped. "We have no weapons, were a nonviolent people! Which was why the Trade Federation was brave enough to attack us in the first place!"

"No weapons." Qui-Gon breathed._ Are you okay, My **Sky**. My lovely **Sky**, I fear._

And Obi-Wan felt Jinn's gaze. _We will be fine, My **Rain**. This storm will pass roughly._

"Sending a repair crew."


End file.
